Tent in the Snow
by Elva Crow
Summary: This is how I think Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen's story should have ended. *Spoilers* for Game of Thrones season 8 ending (obviously)


**Tent in the Snow**

Daenerys woke up in a blank, white expanse of nothingness. She was lying on something she could feel, but could not see. It blended into the white of everything else around her, but it felt like cool, smooth marble. Even though she could sense that she was alone, the complete lack of any other sounds unsettled her.

Sitting up, she heard the first noises in what felt like an eternity. The scratching of the rough cloth that made up her top, and a soft whisper as her hide leggings rubbed together.

These were Dothraki clothes; something she hadn't worn, seen, or even thought about, for a very long time. Her silver hair flowed over her shoulders, devoid of all of her victory braids, in a style she had not worn since she was a girl in Essos.

As Dany stood up, she thought back. She could remember everything. Everything that happened to her dragons, to her armies, to her friends, and even to herself. She could remember the look on Jon Snow's face when her eyes flew open in shock. She could remember the way his lips felt against hers, as the knife pushed into her abdomen. And she could remember what it was like to feel her blood sliding out of her body, sapping all of her remaining strength and energy as it went.

But there was no pain left in her, no hatred, no anguish, and no sadness. Dany felt at peace.

_So, I guess I must be dead then..._

Before Dany could think any further, she heard a familiar roar, followed by a second, in the distance. Looking up, she saw two of her dragons materialize out of the white. Rhaegal and Viserion. The sight of them flying towards her made her heart leap.

They flew over her head, so she spun on the spot to follow, never taking her eyes off them. They banked and began to circle together for a few seconds, almost following each other around the singular spot. Not too far from where Dany stood, they landed in their usual heavy fashion, both on either side of a tent... in the snow.

For a moment, her mind was as blank as the rest of the world had been around her. Everything else housed nothing, gave way to nothing, but standing there was a canvas tent pitched in snow-covered earth. The snow, and ground, seemed to spread out around the tent only far enough for the tent pegs to be driven into it, then the snow morphed back into the smooth marble emptiness.

Dany took a tentative step forward. But as she moved, something dawned on her: she had seen this tent before. She did not know how, but it seemed like from a half-forgotten dream a lifetime ago. The shape of the roof, the markings on the canvas, they were distinctly Dothraki. She took another step forward, and another, and another, slowly gaining her confidence back.

Her dragons watched her progress as she moved towards them. When she reached Viserion, standing slightly in front, he dropped his head down to her level, and pushed his snout against her. Dany reached out and stroked the golden scales on his face. His eyes were soft. _I've missed you,_ they seemed say.

She stepped away from him and moved towards his brother. A few steps brought her to Rhaegal, his head already lowered for her approach. She caressed his green nose, watching his eyes glitter with the light around them. Slowly, she stepped back to look at both of them. Viserion had moved to stand beside Rhaegal, and the two of them looked down at Dany, before watching her take the last few steps towards the tent.

Cautiously she moved up to the flap of the tent that created the door. Not knowing what to expect, she moved slowly, ready to run back to the safety of her dragons if needed. Dany pushed her hand in between the tent and the tent door, and started to move the flap aside. She couldn't hear anything inside the tent at first, but when she saw who was inside, her heart felt full for the first time in what felt like an entire lifetime.

"Moon of my life," the rough Dothraki voice sighed when she looked upon his face. She smiled, wider than she had in years. The baby gurgling in his arms and reaching for her sent tears cascading down Dany's face.

_My family._


End file.
